


The Beauty In Peculiarity

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: It's so stupid for Luhan to wait for his Prince Charming, because Sehun is just beside him. Always.





	The Beauty In Peculiarity

**Author's Note:**

> -HunHan in China  
> -Half-Korean, Half-Chinese Sehun a.k.a. Wu Shixun  
> -sick in love Luhan to Kris. Or so he thought  
> -gay af Luhan

"Thank you." Luhan sniffed on the tissues, followed with a not-so graceful sneeze as he watched the credits of a low quality copy of ‘Beauty and the Beast’ with Chinese subtitles. He knew it was wrong to watch illegally filmed videos from the cinema but it was just because he had no time to go to the cinema and that he belonged to the population of the broke students in their college.

He looked over at the man who handed him another pack of tissues quietly, and the said man just sighed while munching on his bag of potato chips. "You're still crying over this chick flick? Lame."

"You can never understand the beauty of this story," Luhan said with his narrowed, swollen eyes as he blew on his spent tissues again. “I cannot understand how you can keep a straight face up while watching it.”

“First of all, we watched that thing _every single day_ for the past week since the start of our vacation. Second, the video quality is horrible. Third, I want to watch ‘Deadpool’ already!”

“Ehhhh. I haven’t watched ‘Maleficent’ yet!” Luhan started whining and shaking his best friend’s frame. "We should watch that first.”

“What the hell, Luhan? That was released like, three years ago, and I remember you watching it all over again…”

“Hunnie~” Luhan whimpered. He poked his best friend’s cheek with his index finger, but Sehun remained unmoved. The said guy continued chewing his chips noisily whilst boringly staring at the moving letters on screen.

Sehun clicked the ‘exit’ button of the movie player in his laptop. He went to My Computer, right-clicked Luhan's flashdrive and clicked ‘Eject’ as soon as it appeared on the screen. Once it was declared safe to remove the flashdrive, Sehun unplugged it from the port and placed it on the table. When Sehun was about to access his own movie folder…

“Sehunnie, _pweeeeaseeee._ ”

"You promised me that we will watch an action movie today,” Sehun muttered without batting an eyelash on his best friend’s whines. “But you were asking me to watch that unrealistic movie again and I consented. You should have asked Tao to come over instead.”

“But you know that he gets all fired up even in the simplest details and scenes, and it's annoying.”

“Aren’t you the same?”

_“Sehun!”_

“My God. Shall I lend you money so you can have your own laptop fixed?” Sehun massaged his forehead as if wondering why the hell they were even discussing the matter. “I cannot even understand why I am agreeing in this kind of arrangement. Perhaps I should have watched the movie by myself.”

“No, no, no, _Wu Shixun._ ” The sudden mentioning of his Chinese name made Sehun’s eye twitch at his friend who just stared at him with his big, doe eyes glimmering with determination. “Watching with a friend is a lot better, so you ought to watch everything with me.”

“Wanna watch ‘Fifty Shades’ and ‘Dungeon’ with me?”

“Don’t even get me started with how sexual films and porn are not good for your mental health—“

“Fuck that shit, Xiao Lu. You’re reading smut and yaoi, hypocrite.”

“It’s different from seeing the real thing.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Sehun rolled his eyes and held out his fist to which Luhan stared with confusion. “Let’s decide this matter over rock paper scissors.”

“Hah. Easy.” Luhan scoffed and placed his fist on front of Sehun’s. “Let’s do this.”

 

 

Twenty seconds had passed and it was evident how Sehun won with almost every round.

 

 

“I won.” Sehun grinned mockingly at the deer who looked like he would cry in the next few moments.

“But it is unfair. So, so unfair.” Luhan whined childishly and started knocking his feet on the mattress. “How did that happen… I am the master of rock, paper scissors…” Soon, whimpers and hushed sniffs filled the cramped space of Luhan’s room, whose owner was shielding himself from Sehun’s scrutinizing eyes by covering his face.

“Okay, kid, okay.” Sehun heaved a big sigh in defeat as he plugged Luhan’s flashdrive in again. “For fuck's sake, stop using that act on me. It’s getting annoying.” He glowered at his screen when the computer declared Luhan’s flashdrive virus-free and opened the folder.

As soon as the opening music of 'Maleficent' filled the room, Luhan dropped his hands to see an ever pokerfaced Sehun leaning back on the headboard, munching on a bowl of cold French fries Luhan had laid on the space between them minutes ago.

“Stop crying. You look horrible.” Sehun simply mumbled in a monotonous voice before being squeezed into a bear hug.

“Thank you, Hunnie!” Luhan cheered as he placed a kiss on his best friend’s cheek for the nth time in their entire lives.

He was too hyped to the movie that he never noticed the way a frowning Sehun’s cheeks were dusted with a slight shade of pink.

 

 

 

Ever since his childhood, Luhan has been a fan of fairytales and love stories. He enjoyed playing with his cousin’s dolls and plushies instead of action figures. He liked playing house with the female kids instead of joining the boys in playing with guns. Sure, he joined the kids in playing tag and hide-and-seek and was pretty good with football, but he knew from the start that he preferred staying at home to help his mother do the housework.

He likes pink more than blue; he likes lacy outfits rather than a rugged ensemble; and he believes that he is destined to meet someone that would dote and take care of him in that person’s whole life.

He knows that he is odd. He likes his ice cream melted before he gets to eat— _drinks_ it. He does not like onions but he is in love with onion rings. He does not like spaghetti but loves tomato-based baked macaroni. He prefers tarts over three layers of cake. He takes noodles out of the steaming soup, put it in a plate and eat it separately. He is more fond of the bland taste of chicken breast rather than the bony, tasty parts.

He was smart; he knew that he was different from how boys his age act. He was wise enough not to tell of his weird, feminine interests to his peers who were already shunning him for his shy and reserved nature.

He grew up being one of the loner kids, with a few friends that came and went just like how a train leaves and fulfills its more important duties. The few who were left either drifted away because they found more interesting friends, or a handful of them shunned him because of his 4D personality.

He never thought of replacing them because he was too afraid that once he opened up with others again, he would be teased and mocked endlessly until he could just wish for the ground to swallow him.

He performed well in his studies, played football once in a while like when one of the players was too injured to play, danced only in mandatory school activities, continued being a good son to his parents, and locked himself in his dull, white bedroom to indulge in endless streaming of princess movies, chick flicks, and reading yaoi fanfiction of his favorite Korean boybands.

He wished that life is as easy as it is in most fanfictions; that he will find his Prince Charming by bumping on someone in the middle of the crowded streets; over the counter whenever he is buying himself some plushies from his savings; in an inhumane realm full of dangers and adventures or at school where a certain someone would parade him around as the greatest boyfriend that ever lived.

 

It is still a mystery to him how Sehun became his friend. He vividly remembers that day when a half-Korean, half-Chinese transfer student suddenly appeared from behind when Luhan was trying to beat his time record in solving the Rubik's cube.

“You make that look like you’re just reciting ABC.” The lanky, pale man said, startling Luhan on his seat under a secluded tree in their school campus.

“I’m no monster or culprit, human.” The transferee mumbled in a notably monotonous voice, which irked the hell out of Luhan who dropped the cube in shock.

“You’re gay, aren’t you?” The other nonchalantly asked Luhan, whose hairs all over his skin stood because of the sudden, unexpected question. “I actually saw you the other day, stealthily reading yaoi under this very tree.” Luhan didn’t notice that the other had already picked up his rubix cube had not the other handed it to him.

“How did you even…” Luhan blinked and rubbed his eyes many times, and occasionally slapped himself to wake him up if it is just a nightmare.“B-But how did you see that I was reading those stuff?”

“I have pretty sharp eyes, and it was quite easy for me to see what you were reading from the branch.” Luhan followed the man’s finger which pointed upwards, and he was more than confused.

“Uhhh, the other day, I slept on the branch.” The tall man said as if it is the most obvious thing on Earth.

“Really?” Luhan’s eyes glowed at the stranger who looked at him with an unfazed gaze. “Wow. How can you do that?”

“Won’t you tell me that what I did is dangerous and not normal?” The stranger cocked his eyebrow up and crossed his arms, to which Luhan answered. “Nah. Why will I? The adults do not know what the definition of fun is, so let them be.”

The stranger later found himself facing a pouting Luhan who had been begging him to teach him how to balance himself even if he is sleeping.

Luhan yelped when he felt the taller boy pulling his wrist. “I’ll only tell you if you teach me how to manipulate that cube and show me around,” the transferee said as they started to run to the campus fields.

 

 

Sehun was the first friend Luhan made after years of seclusion in his cramped room. He was confused at first on why a transferee like Sehun would approach someone as weird as him, to which the other answered, “you looked like a kind deer and I found you approachable.”

Luhan learned that Sehun had been in Korea ever since he came out of the world, born from a Korean mother and a Chinese father. Their family was forced to migrate back to China when Sehun’s grandfather died, and his father was forced to take over their family business. Sehun’s mother and elder brother used to live in China before Sehun was even born, so it was understandable how they were more skilled in Mandarin compared to Sehun who just recently learned the basics as preparation for transferring on the Chinese soil.

Luhan saw it as his responsibility to take care of Sehun, and he instantly became a mother hen who taught Sehun more about the language and customs that were all strange to a boy who had a Korean heart all along. In return, Sehun showed him what real friendship was through the years that passed.

They contrast in a lot of ways. They differ in their personalities, activity preferences, favored genre of movies and music, food choices, bubble tea flavors, and every other thing. How the two of them bonded with a lot of differences would forever stay an unanswered question to Luhan.

Still, they are a few things that they have in common. They were born on the same month, with Sehun being ahead for a week and a day. Both are skilled with soccer, basketball and video games. Both love to dance. Both love bubble tea and both of them are academically smart. They are even labeled as twins due to their alike faces.

Despite Sehun’s ~~facial paralysis~~ resting bitch face, he easily made a lot of friends because of his confidence and outgoing personality. Luhan may play ball games better, but Sehun was the one who bravely showcased his own skills. Luhan may be able to sing and dance, but because he was too shy to do so, Sehun became more recognized for his dancing skills.

It was no surprise that Sehun’s popularity grew in high school, but the pleasant surprise was that no matter how many friends and acquaintances he made, no matter how many clubs he joined and no matter how many golden medals and trophies Sehun garnered from sports and dancing competitions, he still treated Luhan as his best friend and greatest supporter.

They both graduated with flying colors, with Sehun garnering additional awards such as the athletic and leadership awards. Luhan was the loudest cheerer that day, probably even louder than Sehun’s own family who merely smiled and clapped at their youngest family member's victory.

In college, Luhan remained the wallflower he has always been and Sehun as one of the most sought men. Luhan made two friends in his minor subject classes. One of them is Huang Zitao, who is as dreamy and delusional as Luhan is, and Kim Jongdae, a full-blooded Korean who grew up in China.

Luhan somewhat envied his two friends. Tao may be a martial artist, but he is afraid of bugs and ghosts, gets girly because of some dramas; and he is not afraid to show those traits to others. He does not give a single shit about those people commenting that he is gay, because he knows that he isn’t and that he is just naturally a cinnamon roll. Tao is as tall as Sehun, making Luhan jealous despite his already good height.

Jongdae, on the other hand, is always teased because of his camel and dinosaur resemblance, but he is able to make more remarks and jabs with greater magnitudes, completely turning the tables. Though, the social butterfly and his friends never take any of these seriously because they are known far and wide as the biggest pranksters in the campus. He has a powerful voice and never failed to make goosebumps appear on Luhan’s skin whenever the other performed. Jongdae is also not afraid of ghosts, as revealed by a self video he made when Tao and him entered a haunted house before; where Tao was shrieking like a child being whipped and Jongdae was saying 'hi' to the fake ghosts while laughing at his poor friend.

The two cannot shut their mouths for a whole ten seconds, and they kept on bickering even on the smallest things, making Luhan laugh.

Luhan wishes that he can be as honest about himself like Tao, and as witty and brave as Jongdae, but of course, he knew that it is not possible.

It makes him feel horrible about how he cannot accept his own self, when in fact, his three loyal friends as well as his family embraces him wholly for what he is. It often made him frustrated about how he cannot go out of his shell despite being praised in the rare, accidental times he showed his skills to his closest friends.

Well, let’s just say that he can only sing loudly around Sehun, who often said that he himself is not a good singer at all.

How can he not open up to Sehun if the guy is basically his lifeline? Sehun never grumbled about how Luhan is head over heels in love with yaoi fanfiction, or how horrible his Korean pronunciation is whenever he sings boyband and girlband songs. The taller male often retorted about Luhan borrowing his laptop since Luhan broke his own, and that he does not have enough money to have it fixed. Though, no matter how much Sehun voiced out his displeasure at Luhan who always streamed feminine and cliché movies and series on his laptop, the former always lets Luhan be and never made him feel like a burden.

That is why Luhan does not mind having to hand letters that are scattered in his locker or given in person by Sehun’s admirers, for him to deliver it directly to Sehun who is not interested a bit. Handing letters not addressed to him are nothing compared to the companionship, loyalty and acceptance that Sehun provided him over the years.

Luhan was contented on that kind of lifestyle and the thought of staying with his loyal best friend for the rest of his life, but all changed when…

 

 

 

_Enter Yifan._

 

 

 

Wu Yifan is Sehun’s cousin who migrated to Canada years ago, and went back to his homeland because his mother is feeling homesick.

Luhan had been ogling over the tall guy since Sehun introduced Yifan to him three years ago during their freshman year. Yifan is their senior for one year, but he sometimes hangs out with Sehun especially during sports fests.

Yifan is as popular as Sehun, and it is no secret how the fabulous but weird guy had garnered a lot of admirers during college. For someone as popular as the blonde, it is strange how humble and kind he is to his fellow students. Yifan has a clean record since day one. He greets everybody whose eyes showed him earnest affection, and is ready to drop anything that he does just to help the needy.

He is the captain ball of the school’s basketball team, and on the court, that is when he lives up to his cold first impression by the manner his aura changes into one of an ice prince.

He is a bit clumsy because of his long legs, has a 4D personality and dances horribly.

Hell, Luhan once saw him imitating a stunt a martial artist once exhibited during their school fair, and he had a good laugh seeing Yifan's hoodie get stuck on his head and his wobbly legs making him trip at his failed jump.

Everything about Yifan seemed perfect in Luhan's eyes. His beautiful eyes, his sharp features, his long legs, his friendly demeanor; they all made Luhan melt into goo. His deep voice alone, especially when it was directed towards Luhan could make the other’s knees wobble and all of his wits fly out of the window.

He didn't plan telling about it to Sehun; it was Sehun who asked him directly the moment Yifan left their view the first day Sehun introduced his cousin to his best friend.

"I swear that he went out straight from the anime." Luhan fanboyed during their stay in their favorite bubble tea shop, and he shamelessly spilled the beans on his crush's own cousin who is Luhan's best friend as well.

"We think that he went from the outer space... errr, the galaxy to make it accurate." Sehun answered as he tried catching the pearls on the bottom of the glass by his straw. "He had this weird obsession about being called Galaxy gege so, if I am you, I'll drop my attraction towards him. The guy’s out of his mind, or apparently, out of this world."

"That's cute!" Luhan squealed and let out giggles while his shoulders shook from so much emotions. "You didn't tell me that you have an adorable cousin!"

"Your tastes are really weird." Sehun commented while ripping the plastic cover from the cup's top. "Nobody in the Wu family is adorable. Besides, he is not squishy unlike your favorite plushies."

"You yourself is adorable." Luhan smiled as he watched his friend gulping down the pearls and crystals with the rest of the remaining milk tea. "I mean look at you. You're so damn cute."

"I'm not cute." Sehun scowled while glaring at Luhan. "I'm handsome." He said whilst combing his black strands with his fingers, making Luhan burst out laughing.

 

Luhan concluded that the ice-prince-aura-but-is-truly-a-warm-cinnamon-roll image runs in the Wu blood line by the way his best friend and crush behave.

 

 

 

Luhan hates it.

 

Luhan loathes having to be in this situation.

 

He never liked physical education.

 

Despite being good at ball games, he does not like to showcase his skills to other people besides Sehun. With the whole class staring at him—to be more specific, his teammates and the other team—he felt as if he is being accused for a sin he didn't commit.

 

He hates attention.

 

He does not like it.

 

Well, perhaps, except his friends' and crush's attention.

 

"It has been long," the team leader of the other team smirked at him. "Since... high school? I never knew that I would see you in this position again."

"Retard," Luhan said in a lowered voice as he locked gazes with his opponent. "If the supposed to be team leader is not injured, and if this is not graded, I would not be in this position, _Wu Shixun._ "

"Do well, Xiao Lu." The taller guy ruffled Luhan’s hair with a pure smile on his face. "I know that you can do it."

"Thank you." Luhan chuckled once he broke out of character and stared at the coach.

The coach blew his whistle and threw the ball, causing the men in the gymnasium to be alert. Sehun grabbed the ball with ease, as his tall stature caused him to leap higher and reach out for the ball.

Soon, the hall was hollering their own chants to their own bets. Luhan conditioned himself not to let the cheers for his best friend's team discourage him. Instead, it drove him to unleash the inner spirit that he hid for years since he graduated high school.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sehun and his teammates' startled faces when Luhan had snatched the ball from Sehun's teammate in a blink of an eye.

His agile legs and slim physique made him dodge the awaiting arms of his opponents. He easily slipped out of their way and threw it towards a teammate near the ring, who made a slum dunk.

A roar filled the room, and one can observe how the female audience, as well as the other spectators watching the game got split into two groups. The timid cheerers of Luhan's team suddenly got fired up and got the confidence to cheer for the team they were rooting.

It did not seem a physical education class anymore, judging by the number of people that suddenly spiked in number as the game progressed. The two team leaders stood out the most; Sehun with his popularity and speed, and Luhan with his surprisingly good skills and ability to get past the other team's defenses.

Luhan was not aware of these things, though. He was too into the game to even mind the outside forces. The game between him and Sehun was tight. He had always played with Sehun in private, and it was understandable how the two of them knew the styles of each other. He tried his best to avoid Sehun, who is an expert in blocking and using his height for intimidation.

The game was a tie, and he just needed to score in the last few moments of this game for their team to get the hundred percent grade.

...so that was why he blamed himself for losing concentration once his eyes laid on _a figure_ past the ring, towards the gymnasium entrance.

_"Luhan!"_ His teammate screamed, and it was too late to realize that Sehun already snatched the ball from his hands, whisked passed him like the wind and scored a commendable three-point shot, followed with the buzz of the timer.

_"Wu Shixun! Wu Shixun!"_ He heard the hall chanting to the winning team's leader, and a smile graced Luhan's lips when he saw his best friend being carried by his teammates.

"Guys, stop!" Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs, but he was still unceremoniously thrown back and forth to the air as if they won a school championship.

A few crowd also gathered around Luhan, which consisted of his classmates and teammates commending him for his startling skills, which he accepted shyly and formally with a lot of bows.

"Wu Shixun! Wu Shixun!" Luhan also chanted loudly while clapping his hands, laughing at how Sehun was frowning the whole time. Once a scowling Sehun was brought down, he was met with Luhan's slim arms congratulating him warmly.

"Good play, pal," Luhan heard Sehun said while ruffling his hair. "Three points difference? That's a close game, Xiao Lu."

"I guess I am better in kicking balls rather than dribbling them." Luhan said with such innocence that made Sehun burst laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?" Luhan's hands attached on his hips with a pout gracing his lips, causing the taller one's laughing fit to get louder.

"My, my, Xiao Lu. You really are something." Sehun mused and encircled his arm around the deer's shoulder.

"Yah, yah," Luhan swatted the hand that was thrown around him and frowned. "We're sticky and we stink."

"It's not like we haven't rolled in the mud together." Sehun laughed at the memory of their scouting days and pulled his friend closer by the hand. "Let's change and eat, shall we?"

Luhan shook his head at his insistent friend while laughing. "Fine. I'm hungry." He placed a hand on top of his growling stomach. "I need to feed my anaconda."

_"My Anaconda don't... My Anaconda don't... My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun..."_ Sehun sing-sang while lightly shaking his booty, to which Luhan chuckled.

"Moron." He stiffled between his giggles whilst hitting the other's firm stomach.

"Well, mister. I'm going to inform you that this moron is the one who will treat you the fudgy brownies you had been craving for." Luhan gaped and watched as Sehun detached himself from the former.

A mischievous glint can be read in Sehun's orbs, and Luhan was about to protest had not the taller one clicked his tongue. "That is, if you could get past me to the cafeteria's entrance!" Luhan's feet took one step at a time as a grinning Sehun backed on his tracks, and soon, the two were sprinting out of the gymnasium with Luhan constantly whining and yelling for his friend to wait for him.

As he was running, his mind unconsciously wandered to the memory of those two orbs of the man of his dreams smiling at him.

 

_Oh, bliss._

 

 

_"LUHAN!"_ A rather loud scream of his name rang through the noisy hallways, and Luhan's sharp hearing could easily tell who was the glorious existence that called him.

He crooned his head at the direction of the deep, sexy voice and saw his _prince..._

His drop-dead gorgeous prince walking towards him with a big, bright smile on his face. He was clad in his navy blue varsity jacket that adorned his broad frame perfectly and dark jeans that hugged his lean legs in the best ways possible. He sported an expensive pair of shoes that Luhan was certain costs more than his entire fortune, if there were any.

His prince, with his spellbinding gummy smile advanced towards him with such grace. The wind whirling through the corridors blew on Yifan's blonde hair at just the right timing, making him look like a model rocking the runway...

 

 

Well, that was before Yifan tripped over _nothing,_ making Luhan squeak and run towards him.

 

 

"Hehe, I'm sorry." Yifan said between his laughs as he quickly went up from his fall.

"D-D-Duizhang!" Luhan exclaimed once he stood face to face with the man of his dreams. "I-I-Is there anything I can d-do for you?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Yifan chuckled as he slipped his long, velvety fingers through his glowing hair strands. "It's not like I am some star, Luhan.

_Yes you are. Oh no. Wu Yifan is more like a god that was forced to walk among poor mortals like me._

"You are!" Luhan said, and he started making big gestures with his hands. "You're the university basketball team's duizhang, but you still do well in your studies and is nice to everybody. You're the best. No one can beat the duizhang!"

"This kid," Yifan beamed whilst placing a hand on a flustered Luhan's shoulder. "Stop it before I get flattered."

_Oh my god. He touched me. WU YIFAN FREAKING TOUCHED ME._

"Speaking of basketball," Yifan started, totally oblivious of the other's storm of feelings, "that is the reason I called you. I saw you play this morning."

"O-Oh. Y-Yeah, I saw you, too." Luhan wished that he would stop stuttering and flinching from Yifan's warm touch that was still on his freaking shoulder. _Say something intelligent, Luhan!_

"I didn't know that you're awesome. I guess Shixun forgot to tell me more about you," Yifan continued. "Good height, good skills. I admire your agility and coordination. You're amazing, man."

_The God errr Yifan is complementing me, oh my--_

"I am not that good. That was purely luck,” Luhan waved his hands to emphasize is disapproval. “Besides, there are a lot of potential players in the univ—"

"And you are one of them!" Yifan grinned happily. "The team badly needs star players like you. We have trainings that would gradually improve your skills.”

"I believe in you, Luhan." He added, his hands on Luhan's narrow shoulders while looking straight in the younger's eyes.

There is no reason for Luhan to say 'no' anymore because Lord from above, his crush had just complimented him, said that he believes in him and touched his lowly existence.

"T-Thank you, duizhang," he mumbled while feeling his face heat up.

"Nah. Just call me Yifan gēge. Or better yet, Kris." Yifan muttered whilst flashing his million dollar shy smile. "I do not like it when I am referred to as the captain. It pressures me a lot."

How Luhan wanted to pinch the other’s cheeks because of his cuteness.

"Okay, um..." Luhan looked down at the sweaty fingers he was fiddling all along the conversation. "Yifan gē. K-Kris gēge."

Kris flashed him a lovely smile before ruffling the deer's jet black locks. "See you during the try-outs, _Xiao Lu._ " The taller waved and went on his way.

_Yifan patted me. Yifan just touched my filthy hair. YIFAN CALLED ME BY MY NICKNAME. OH MY GOD._

 

His crush just called him by his nickname; how lucky can Luhan get?

He knew that he probably looked stupid with how he covered his warm face with his palms in the middle of the hallway. He bit his lip to suppress himself from squealing like a stupid high school girl even if bells and echoing 'hallelujahs' rang inside his head.

"Oh my God, oh my freaking God..." he murmured lowly as he giggles. "I need to tell Sehun."

 

 

 

_"He panted harshly once he felt the humidity of the room increasing from all the sexual tension and anticipation awaiting the two of them. Holding on the ballet bar and draping his leg on it were the only things supporting his wobbling body. His logical mind wavered as he felt the coldness of the air blowing on his naked form, especially on his quivering hole silently screaming for the smoking hot man behind him._

_It seems like the other was finished stripping judging from the steps that were getting closer and closer. He felt strong, searing hot hands planting on his hips, and his brain instantly shut down once he felt something wet, blunt and big trying to breach his_ — _"_

"You're reading about gay sex again?" Luhan yelped from his spot at the sudden remark, and his eyes locked with Sehun's figure who was sitting on the other side of the bed with a book on hand, and his beloved Pinku Pinku wrapped in his other arm.

"Wh-What made you think of that?" Luhan retorted while keeping his phone close to his chest. "I am not."

"If you aren't, then you're supposed to be a crying, laughing or giggling mess, basically an emotional rollercoaster. But no. You're mum as fuck, and I can honestly feel your body heat up to my place." Luhan looked at the space between them, which is more than an arm's length, and he scowled at the man who didn't even spare him a single glance. "You're exaggerating."

"But I am right with you reading smut." Sehun stated matter-of-factly and proceeded on flipping his book to the next page.

“I am not.” Luhan glared as he kept his Bambi plushie close to his chest. “I am not letting Bambi see those horrendous stories.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Sehun said, his eyes focused on his own reading material.

Luhan, upon losing the momentum of anticipation that he had, chose to bring his phone down and stare at the book Sehun was reading. He gave the pink back cover facing him a scrutinizing look, and he was certain that Sehun was not reading a textbook that small.

"Is that _not_ a textbook?" Luhan genuinely gasped at his friend who remained unfazed at the remark. "Oh my god, Sehun. You're human. You're also among us. You are reading books other than the school ones. Wow."

Sehun's eyes finally left the book. He glared and raised his brow at his friend who was tilting his head in confusion. "Shut up. This is not the first time you saw me reading non-academic books. Also, you know how much humane I get whenever I fanboy with you."

"You call judging while watching Jongin on my phone screen and critically commenting about his dance steps _fanboying_ and _humane?_ "

_"Yes."_ Sehun deadpanned. "At least I like one of the artists that you admire—HEY! MY BOOK!"

_"Relationshit— >Relationship: A Dating Guide."_ Luhan mumbled the English title lowly and he furrowed his brows in surprise. "It says on the back page that _'this book aims for you to spend your time with someone on your sheets; not just for a night full of thrill; not for a few turbulent months of meaningless romance but for you to spend the rest of your life sleeping and waking up with an angel beside you.'_ You're reading a book about romantic relationships?"

"None of your business.” Sehun reached over to get his precious book from his friend, but Luhan was quick to make his arms dangle at the edge of the bed as his sharp eyes started reading the page on front of him.

_60% of communication will be body language. 30% would be the tone spoken. You need to be clever enough to figure about that 90% total. That leaves you only with 10% of trusting just whatever comes out of your mouth._

_No matter what, no matter when and no matter who, anyone has the chance to sweep anyone off their feet. You just need the right broom._

_You cannot use what you don’t have. You cannot pretend to be someone else because eventually the mask will fall off. Be yourself, bastard. Don’t even think of acting like a jock if your body screams NERD._

_It is important that you listen. You need to pay attention to him. You will not win him over if you just imagine how he looks like when naked, you perverted fucker. Do pay attention to the smallest, most trivial details, and I ensure that you’ll get a date number two._

_Never take your partner to a family place for the first date because that means you don’t need to pay. That screams C-H-E-A-P. Do that on your next dates. Again, for the love of God, not on the first date. You do not want to leave a bad first impression, do you?_

_Do not set the bars too high for your first date. It will be strange how you started from a five star resto and go down to ordering greasy fast food. Don’t be a pretentious shit. A date is not about the costs; it is supposed to be about how you will make the other person feel special in your own way._

_Keep a box of mint candies with you. No matter how drop-dead gorg you are, if your breath stinks like rotten cheese, it will definitely waste all the efforts you made._

_The more comfortable they feel, the more touchy they will get. Keep it slow. Don't rush. We are talking about long-term relationships, not a one-night stand. You cannot just touch anywhere inappropriate on your first two dates if you want to be seen as someone with pure intentions._

_Never do anything in haste. Make them want more. Don’t give everything in one go. Don’t give the whole cake on the very first try. Let them come back with a small dish, again and again and again. Go all out on your third date. Most relationships are made or broken depending on the very first real kiss._

“Hunnie, you are reading these stuff?” Luhan let out a small giggle and looked over his stoic best friend. “That was totally unexpected.”

“Well, I just do not have anything to buy in the bookstore so I bought that shit,” Sehun mumbled nonchalantly as he made grabby hands towards his friend. “Now, Luhan, can you please give it back to me? I want to finish that in a day.”

Luhan just stared at his friend who wore an unreadable expression on his face. “Can I borrow—“

_“NO.”_ Sehun said before more words could spill from Luhan’s lips. “I told you before. Give up. Yifan gege is straight as a straw.”

“You are aware that bendable straws exist, aren’t you?”

“What—“ Sehun’s lips parted to say something but he was obviously taken aback at the remark. He grabbed the book from Luhan’s hands who whined at the loss. “Sehun!”

“How is he even treating you?” Sehun asked once Luhan’s whimpers toned down. “Is he taking good care of you during the practices?”

“O-Oh.” Luhan blinked at the question and leaned back on the fluffy pillows. “More than what I expected, honestly. He’s really nice. He does not have this ‘I-am-the-captain-follow-me’ attitude. He’s really thoughtful of our teammates and takes care of them.”

“How about your teammates? Are they kind to you?” Sehun asked the beaming man beside him, who answered, “yes. But it seems some of them do not like me. Probably, they know about my sexuality.”

“The only people that won’t notice that you’re gay are the ones who are in their wits’ end, to be very honest.” Sehun said as his eyes started scanning the page.

Luhan didn’t bat an eyelash on that, knowing that Sehun was telling the truth and that he accepted that since a long time ago. “Yeah. You… You think Yifan noticed? You think he is disgusted?”

“I do not even know if he is aware of that. You see, Yifan gege is one of the densest people that I know. But I am positive that the way he treats you will never change even if he knows about your long time crush on him.” Luhan watched as Sehun made a dog-ear on a certain page before flipping the page.

“That’s a relief then.” Luhan sighed as he picked his phone up and slid the lock screen—a picture of Sehun and Luhan way back in their high school graduation—open. “I wonder when I should confess.”

Sehun kept mum at the remark, and his eyes continued shifting over on the page of the small book. Luhan was used to the other’s silence, and merely went back to reading when seconds later...

“If ever a miracle happens and you become together, I promise to give my blessing. But, if ever he hurts you, or your teammates or any other people, watch me.” Despite Sehun’s monotonous voice, Luhan could see that his eyes screamed bloody murder. _“I’ll kill them.”_

For some reason, Luhan knew that the other was not joking.

 

 

 

Luhan is facing one of the biggest dilemmas in his life.

 

_To go or not to go?_

 

He remembered how much his body was trembling with anticipation when Yifan proposed to the team to have a celebration because they won over the nearby university’s team.

Cool, he knew that he could hide his gayness from the critical stares and judging demeanor of his teammates whole night long, but that was not the problem at all.

 

 

The fucking evening party is on _Sehun's birthday._

 

 

Of course he loves Sehun to the moon and back. He might have not known Sehun since they were in diapers, but he was there when Sehun was taking baby steps in learning about their country's culture. Sehun was also present during the times when Luhan still hadn't gone out of his shell, and kept up with whatever shit Luhan had to deal with.

But on the other hand, this is his only chance to hang out with Yifan. In the middle of the court, the team captain is his fierce, goal-oriented, competitive self. During their breaks, their other teammates' bickering and interesting conversations keep Yifan busy.

 

 

_Sehun will understand._

 

_No, Luhan, no. He is your best friend for fuck's sake._

 

 

He felt horrible that he needed to contemplate about this matter. Shouldn't the answer be automatically his best friend?

"Are you now drifting to Neptune or are you now in Andromeda?" A snap right on his face made Luhan yelp in surprise, and he whipped his head towards a scowling Sehun, clad in a lacy white apron and a bandana tied on his hair.

"You came over for me to teach you how to cook this recipe but you are not paying attention at all." Sehun had a hand on his hip, his face painted with his signature bitch face.

"I'm sorry, Hun," Luhan muttered sheepishly as he turned his attention on the sizzling meat. "S-Should I put the milk now?"

"Cream first, right?" Luhan found himself leaning back once the taller male started leaning closer.

Sehun shot him a scrutinizing look. "It's about the party, isn't it?"

Luhan's eyes noticeably got bigger at the sudden remark that had his jittery hands gripping on the hem of his own shirt. "W-What? Na-Nah."

"Did I tell you before that you are not a good liar?" Sehun stepped back, turning towards the stove to pour the cream and milk.

"Yifan actually told me," Sehun muttered while putting in some condiments to improve the taste. "He said that he wants to bond with his teammates because well, the guy is taking his leadership duties seriously."

A spoon was held on front of a dazed Luhan, who tasted the sauce and nodded his head as an approval.

Sehun proceeded on adding more soy sauce and pepper, silently stirring the contents of the sizzling pan. "He wished me an advance happy birthday, and yeah, promised to treat me for lunch the day before my birthday." If it was supposed to be a joke, it failed miserably. Luhan sensed the other's disappointment despite his monotonous voice.

"Xiao Lu." It hurt that the way Sehun addressed him by his nickname was not as affectionate as it used to be. "I know how much you waited for this. You worked hard in your studies for years, so you deserve to have the happiness that you have."

"But Sehun," Luhan finally found his voice after moments of watching Sehun act not like himself. "I... I am happy being with you. I want to spend your special day with you—"

"Yeah, while your mind drifts to that party if ever you decided to stay with me," Sehun chuckled hollowly as he turned the stove off. "Don't mind me. It is the first birthday you'll miss anyway. No biggie, Han."

"Sehun..." The smaller one bit his lip in guilt and hung his head low.

"You barely had friends all over the years, while I enjoyed my social life so much. Isn't it time for you to do the same?" Sehun mumbled, pouring the pan's contents inside the microwavable. He moved over and placed it on the table to have it cooled.

"You're sufficient enough, Sehun," Luhan answered quietly, and he didn't expect Sehun to give _a chuckle_ out of all the possible reactions he could have mustered.

"You know that what you're saying is not true." Sehun said in a manner that Luhan cannot read; all he knew was that something was queer in this situation. "Time will come that you need to pursue your happiness. Time will come that you do not need me anymore, because that special someone will come to take good care of you." Luhan sensed that the other was sincere; it was just that a bittersweet feeling lingered in his tone.

"That's not true!" was Luhan's instant response which was accompanied by a sudden back hug that almost made Sehun lose his balance.

"I beg to differ." Sehun answered in a tiny voice laced with the slightest hint of sorrow. "Whatever makes you happy, come after it. Go, Luhan. Go to the party and enjoy. I want you to be happy. Your happiness, my happiness."

 

 

 

Luhan had been seating on that luxurious wine-colored couch for the past two hours, but not a soul cared about his presence. Turns out that his other teammates brought some of their friends and girlfriends. He expected it to be a simple dinner like Yifan had told them, but it turned out to be an unpleasantly wild party overflowing with alcohol and blaring with music. Colorful, blinking lights lit the hall and it honestly made him nauseous.

Luhan is certain that not a neighbor would be disturbed by the noise because they are in the Wu's mansion, where the soundproof party hall alone is more than thrice the size of Luhan's entire house.

Sure, Sehun is above the middle class, but their family never desired to increase the size of their two-storey home. But Wu Yifan's mansion... _palace?_

 

Five storeys tall, hundreds of square meters wide. The distance from the gate to the main door alone covers half a kilometer which Luhan found crazy.

 

He knew that Yifan's family is a multibillionare shareholder, but this?

 

Luhan felt so small.

 

He felt so left out.

 

His colleagues screwing each other because of the alcohol taking over them like they are marionettes disgusted the shit out of Luhan. He could not get all about those hook ups; shouldn't you kiss and make out with only your beloved? Why is it that people can bear having strangers' lips all over their bodies and fuck each other like rabbits without regarding the real meaning of the activity?

Shouldn't someone give himself only to a person who he wants to be united with?

 

Perhaps this is the real world.

 

This is not the fairytale he always wished to have.

 

It would be a favor for him if what he read in fanfiction about being drunk, having sex and falling in love will become true to life for him.

He sighed, taking a sip of water that was scarcely served in the alcohol-filled party and placed his glass on the table. He was about to choose from the little of food left when a couple making out bumped on him.

He stopped himself from shrieking and just distanced himself, bowing his head at the glaring male who quickly went back to kissing his... girl friend, hook up, friend with benefits, whatever it is.

Despite the dimness of the room, he saw a bunch of blonde hair towering everybody else making his way out of the crowd. Luhan's eyes followed the figure, and he quickly registered that it was his crush once he saw his sharp jawline and leather jacket.

Luhan didn't know why, but he felt the urge to follow the man. Elbowing his way out of the sweaty bodies dancing in the hall, he found himself pushing the door open and walking towards the hallway Yifan took. He later heard Yifan murmuring incoherencies in the phone, and they ended up in the garden.

Luhan stood behind a tree to hide from his crush, who seemed to be having a good time talking to whoever was over the phone judging from the light tone on his voice.

Luhan could not understand the other who was speaking in English, but he indeed understood the words 'sweetheart,' 'I miss you,' 'Canada,' 'I'm good,' 'how are you,' and at the end of the call...

 

 

_"I love you, princess. You're still my number one."_

 

 

It never occured to him that Yifan has a girlfriend.

 

 

Who would think of that? Despite his chic image, he was never seen intimate with someone in the campus.

 

 

Well, because, as Luhan just knew at the moment, _Yifan has a girlfriend overseas._

 

 

Ah, no. It should be a given that a fine specimen like Yifan has a lover.

 

 

_Great, just great._

 

 

As soon as Yifan went back inside, Luhan started running towards the gate. He ran despite the clenching pain inside his chest, because he knew that he needed to get out of the damned place.

Despite his soft sobs, he could also hear his heart shattering and the blowing of the wind desperately trying to dry his tears.

 

 

Though, something felt wrong.

 

 

He still could not pinpoint what.

 

 

Everything felt… _Like a void._

 

 

He didn’t even know why he was crying.

 

 

_Something was wrong._

 

 

As soon as he reached the gate, he quickly hailed a taxi that passed by the area.

 

 

_‘I need to see Sehun.’_

 

 

 

"What happened to you, baby!?" Mrs. Wu exclaimed as soon as the image of Luhan standing before their house’s doorstep with his head hanging low and his eyes bloodshot in color appeared before her vision.

"What's the matter, eomma?" Sehun's elder brother appeared from the living room, whose jaw fell open once his eyes landed on Luhan, looking so broken.

"Xiao Lu? What—Bàba! Is Sehun still upstairs?" He asked as he went back to the living room. Luhan felt himself being enveloped in a warm hug and soon, he found himself sobbing again.

"What the hell are you calling me for? Isn't dinner already done?" Sehun's whiny, sleepy voice rang in the house's corners, which was followed by Mr. Wu's "get your lazy ass down there because the little deer is by the door."

"Han? Impossible. The deer's in Yifan's party." Heavy, trudging steps were heard and soon, a gasp and a loud curse echoed. “Shit!”

"Language!" Mrs. Wu yelled in Korean but Sehun didn't care a bit. Luhan felt being gently unwrapped from his best friend's mother arms and soon, he was facing Sehun, worry and concern painted across his features.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" His tears were wiped by Sehun's thumbs, the latter obviously panicking. "Did Yifan do something to you? Was it your teammates? I'll kill them." Luhan sensed the budding fury in Sehun's aggravated tone and felt the warm, comforting hands holding his face leave him and the door being swung open.

"N-No! Sehun! They didn't do anything!" Luhan was quick to drag Sehun by the wrist, whose eyes burned with intense anger.

"I swear, no one did anything to me." Luhan mumbled, breathless, and Sehun's features softened into ones of affection.

 

Luhan felt himself being dragged upstairs.

 

 

 

The two sat in silence on the floor of Sehun's bedroom. Luhan stared at his glass of milk since the past thirty minutes that he finally calmed down. Sehun didn’t ask him about what happened, but he knew that the elder boy was boring holes on his fragile form.

He looked up to see Sehun's eyebrows quirking up attentively once their eyes met. Sehun gave him an inquiring look, and Luhan shook his head as he handed the glass, his stomach full from drinking half of the glass's contents.

"Am I really odd, Sehun?" Luhan blurted out of the blue, staring at the fingers he had been digging crescents on. "People always said that I am prettier than most girls, and that I will pass as a girl. They’re lying. Girls have vaginas, while I have a prick. They have mounds and here am I, a flat wooden plank. They are still more fortunate." Luhan didn’t even know why he was saying those things which sounded really silly and illogical, but that was what he was really feeling at the moment.

“If I have two holes instead of one… if my hair is long enough to fall on my shoulder, if I am voluptuous and more shapely, if I am a pretty woman and not a pretty boy, will any man like me?” He sniffed, not caring anymore if his new set of tears and snot made him look like a pathetic kid sobbing.

“If I do not have this stupid prick,” he glared down at his pants, “and if I have jiggling breasts, perhaps, someone can like me. Anybody can like me.” He let out a choked sob, letting his hot tears gush down to the carpet. “If only I am beautiful enough, if only I am not like this… if only I am outgoing and interesting to talk to, if only I am not dumb and stupid, if only I stop being delusional and if only I am perf—“

A muffle left his mouth once big hands took a hold of his narrow shoulders. His back hit the bed’s edge, making him squeak in shock, which was immediately silenced when a soft pair of lips collided with his. Sehun’s eyes shut closed, his hair brushing against Luhan’s forehead, while the latter remained frozen and wide-eyed at the unexpected move.

 

 

 

His best friend, Wu Shixun, just kissed him.

 

 

Sehun kissed him.

 

 

_Sehun fucking kissed him._

 

 

_Oh my God._

 

 

He felt Sehun moving his lips against his, and his powdery scent paralyzed Luhan on the spot. Before Luhan could forget what the fuck was going on, he already pushed Sehun off him.

“Why did you do that?” He asked, locking gazes with the expectant eyes staring back at him with a gleam of dejection and pain. “Y-You stole my first kiss!” He proceeded on punching Sehun’s chest, which turned weaker than he expected because of the lack of strength he had in all of the emotional roller coaster he encountered in a single day.

“You stole my heart, and that was also my first kiss. We’re quits.” Luhan yelped in surprise when Sehun took a hold of his wrists and held them above his head. “S-Sehun!”

“Let me ask you something.” Sehun’s breath ghosted on Luhan’s face, and the latter could still feel the lingering touch of the former’s lips on his. Luhan tried struggling from the other’s hold by kicking his legs, but they were pinned down by Sehun’s weight straddling his thighs. “Give me five minutes, and after this, you are free to go.”

Luhan gulped at the sudden proximity their faces had, and he felt as if he was hypnotized by Sehun’s smoldering gaze. He felt the oxygen leaving his brain once Sehun started saying the things he never expected to hear.

“If I am centimeters taller, will you like me?” Luhan squirmed at the sudden remark, trying to drag back his hands but to no avail. “Wu Shixun—“

“If I excel in basketball as much as I do in my studies, will you admire me the way you admired duizhang? If I stop acting like a socially inept person, will you notice my affection for you? If I color my hair blonde, have more Chinese features and stop wearing my bitch face, will you be able to see me the way you saw Yifan gēge?”

Luhan’s heart got stuck in his throat once he saw Sehun smiling, despite a tear falling from his yearning eyes. “If I start acting like him, will you be able to love me, the same way that I love you?”

 

 

_“…will you be able to love me…”_ Did he hear it right..?

 

 

_“…the same way that I love you?”_ What…

 

 

_“…will you be able to love me, the same way that I love you?”_

 

 

It is a big blow for Luhan. He never found himself in this kind of situation, let alone his very best friend confessing his feelings for someone as small, shy, and odd as Luhan.

They stared at each other for so long that the normally dense Luhan could now read the other’s soul.

 

 

Sehun is as broken as him, maybe even more than the way he is.

 

 

This is not the usual Sehun.

 

 

This is not the Wu Shixun he knew.

 

 

Sehun is not expressive and hates saying what he feels.

 

 

Sehun is obsessed with himself, not the insecure, _broken_ male he is facing now.

 

 

Sehun does not like showing his tears to others.

 

 

Sehun is… Sehun is not supposed to be in love with him.

 

 

_“You won’t, right?”_ A hollow chuckle that he first heard during that day when Sehun was persuading him to go to the party resounded in Luhan’s ears, hurting him even more. “Go home, Xiao Lu. Your māma and bàba may be waiting for you.” The grip around his wrists got loose, and soon, he felt Sehun leaving his lap. He stared at the taller male who sat on the study chair and started opening his textbooks.

“You probably went here for some advices and comforting hugs, not to be burdened by matters that should not concern you.” Sehun mumbled while adjusting his reading glasses on his nose bridge, not sparing Luhan a glance.

 

 

_It hurts._

 

 

“Sorry that I could not help you… Ah, yeah.” The enthusiasm in Sehun’s voice was so fake that Luhan wanted to puke, if only he could feel his limbs. “Thank you for the gift this morning. I really need those knee pads. And oh. The book is also interesting. Thanks. If you want, you can eat downstairs. Even if I already told eomma that you’re not coming, she insisted that I give some to you and your family. Can you please get it in the kitchen? I think eomma is still there. Just ask her.”

 

Sehun’s eyes are not even moving across the page.

 

“Sorry. I can’t walk you home tonight. You know. _Studies first._ ”

 

It may sound selfish, but the thought of anything, or anyone being ahead of Luhan in the priorities of Sehun’s life…

 

“Your house is just a few blocks anyway. Good night.”

 

Luhan left the house with a heavier heart, despite the big hole that formed in it.

 

 

 

“Wow. I didn’t know that Shixun’s entire family cooks this good,” Jongdae said while shoving a spoonful of sweet and sour cream dory in his awaiting mouth. “The beef in that stir fry is so tender and juicy, too. Oh! Isn’t this cake from an expensive bakery? Wow. How well-off. I could only steal a slice whenever my selfish brother brings home some from the café. I’m so jealous. Shixun should have taken culinary arts instead of engineering.”

“Thank you for sparing us a bit of his take-home food, Xiao Lu. You’re so fortunate to have a best friend like Shixun,” Tao remarked whilst munching on the burritos Sehun’s mother made for their mini birthday feast the day before. “If I am a girl, I won’t hesitate taking him as a boyfriend. I mean, look. Handsome face and physique, more handsome grades and skills, whether on court or in the kitchen. He’s legendary.”

“Psh,” Jongdae snorted, “and you’ll tell me that you’re not gay? You just gave a brief summary of Wu Shixun’s entirety, minus his default ‘fuck-off-leave-me-alone’ face. You're obviously checking him out.”

“Bitch, didn’t you hear me right?” Zitao glared and pointed his fork at the grinning man. “I said, ‘if I am a girl,’ like what they ask Korean idols.”

“The question is, are you an idol? From the face you have, it is evident that you won’t even get past the screening.”

“Wow, coming from a not-so-good looking dinosaur-camel hybrid himself. Interesting.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae hissed and Tao stuck his tongue out childishly. The two stopped bickering once they heard the screeching of Luhan’s chair. "I'll get going."

Jongdae retorted. “Yah, we’re not done with the food!"

Luhan shot them a default poker face, instantly silencing the other two. His eyes were void of any emotion, and his head and body swayed lightly to the air as if he lost the will to keep himself grounded.

“Can you just please take my things in the classroom? Just place the tupperwares in my lunch box.” Luhan mumbled as he stood, still giving his bewildered friends a blank stare.

“I-Is there something wrong?” His two friends blinked at him, and he forced a smile to grace his worn-out features. “Nothing. I just want to read books in the library.”

“You suddenly want to read academic books? That’s strange, Han.” Tao commented.

“Anyway, where is Shixun?” Jongdae asked. “I haven’t seen you together this day.”

“In my mind,” Luhan simply answered before leaving his two dumbfounded friends.

 

 

 

Mud sticking on his shoes, sweat rolling down every inch of his body, and his hair ruffled into a mess.

 

 

That was the image of a frustrated man playing in the field since an hour ago.

 

 

No matter how much he kicked the ball, it won't go to the goal. Angered, he gave the ball one strong kick. It collided with the goal's post, before it went back flying towards his chest. He stumbled on the grassy patch because of the unexpected 'attack' and he landed on his butt ungracefully.

Luhan was fortunate enough that not a soul was in the field, or else that would be the end of his blossoming athletic career and image...

 

 

Well, who the hell even cares about his career when he had no one by his side?

 

 

Who are his teammates? Who are his colleagues? Yes, Yifan, Jongdae and Zitao matter.

 

 

Wait, does the duizhang even matter anymore? But...

 

 

He can honestly live without them. He just needs...

 

 

His family. His māma and bàba.

 

 

Even so, something is missing. _Someone_ is missing.

 

 

Luhan needs a home. A refuge, a safe haven, somewhere that he could be his real self. The real him. Someone who can readily accept the real Lu Han. Someone who never failed to shower him with a burst of colors in the blank canvas that was Luhan’s life.

 

 

 

He needs…

 

 

 

_Wu Shixun._

 

 

_His Sehun._

 

 

 

_'What is Sehun to me?'_ That was the question that kept on circulating his mind in the past six days...

 

 

Six days since Sehun's confession,

 

 

Since his... _their_ first kiss,

 

 

Since they drifted apart and never talked again.

 

 

Those six days had been a living hell for Luhan, and he did not even mind lying on the muddy grassy patches like now.

 

Memories of their middle school days flooded his mind. Sehun and he were happily playing in the mud and dancing under the rain, not minding the cares and troubles of the world yet.

Together, their eyes were opened to see the reality around them. They learned from each other, helped one another improve their own weaknesses to become the better versions of themselves, and supported the other if one of them is having a crisis.

 

 

_Why can’t I take him off my mind?_

 

 

Is he eaten by guilt? He doubts so.

 

 

It’s not merely guilt.

 

 

Is it…

 

 

 

 

_Love?_

 

 

 

 

Stupid. Falling in love with your best friend in just the past seven days just because he confessed? _Ridiculous._

 

Luhan is scared. Sehun was all he ever had, and the thought of losing him if ever they break up...

 

 

It's losing both friendship and love.

 

 

But why did he never think this way when his mind was occupied by Yifan?

 

 

Wait. Why is he even thinking of a damn breakup already? They are not even together yet.

 

 

 

_…yet._

 

 

 

_...Oh. Fics._

 

 

Did he let fiction influence his thinking that much?

 

 

He should be grieving over the knowledge that Yifan is taken. But since Sehun’s confession...

 

 

Everything was about Sehun.

 

 

No matter how Luhan tried to brush the thoughts off his head, he couldn’t. He derived half of what he is right now from Sehun...

 

 

No. Sehun himself is Luhan’s other half. How can he not worry?

 

 

_Is Sehun eating? Is Sehun studying? Is Sehun having a bad day? Is Sehun doing well? Is Sehun happy without him?_

 

 

He cannot even remember himself being like this when he liked Yifan.

 

 

Yeah. _Liked._

 

Did he even love Yifan, or was the whole thing a meaningless puppy love?

 

Did he really see Yifan as a potential boyfriend and life partner for him, or merely an ideal man material that he portrayed from the numerous fiction works he read over the years?

 

 

_Yifan who?_

 

 

His rich senior. His basketball team’s captain. His best friend’s cousin. _That’s it._

 

 

All he knows is Wu Shixun, who managed to steal his mind in the past six days.

 

 

Sehun is his first true friend,

 

 

First kiss,

 

 

_Maybe,_ just maybe…

 

 

_First love._

 

 

Maybe his soon to be first ever boyfriend and first time, too.

 

 

First monthsary,

 

 

First anniversary,

 

 

The first and last prince that would make him feel more treasured than any gems in this world.

 

 

_That is, if he still stands a chance to get Sehun back._

 

 

His finger trekked up to touch his lips, searching for the warmth and sweetness that was Wu Shixun’s lips.

 

_His gaze, his scent, his breath, his touch, his lips…_

 

_“AHHHHH!”_ He trashed on the field, gripping on the grass while screaming hysterically. He must be going crazy.

 

 

“I’ll talk to ‘eomma’ tomorrow.”

 

 

 

“Good thing that I didn’t forget to bring the gift. I was supposed to give it to you yesterday morning but yeah. Me and my rusty mind.” Jongdae mused while watching Luhan unwrap the package he gave him. “If only we have classes on your birthday and we do not have any projects to do, I swear that I’ll dote on you all day.”

“Thank you,” Luhan smiled weakly as he stared at the book in his hands.

“Hey, don’t you like it?” Jongdae asked worriedly as he noticed Luhan’s unenthusiastic aura. “When we saw that fiction book in the store, you were literally squealing and begging the heavens to give you money to buy that. Do you like something else now?”

_“Eomma,”_ the endearment alone, which they only use when Luhan needs advices was enough to alarm Jongdae. “As much as I want to show you how I appreciate your gift, which I really do, my heart is…” Luhan laid the book on the café table and did a heart with his hands, which he later parted.

“Ah. That’s why you were weird these past days,” Jongdae mumbled.

_“So, who is it? Yifan or Shixun?”_ Luhan choked on his saliva at the question, and couldn’t help but stare at the grinning Korean.

“What—how the hell did you even think that it is Seh—Shixun?”

“Luhan, please,” Jongdae chuckled as if it was the most stupid thing in the world to talk about. “The guy is basically throwing Tao and me daggers whenever we get too touchy towards you.”

“Really?”

“Silly deer. Why are you so dense?”

Luhan gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We do not have the right to do that; only Shixun, Sehun, whatever…”

Luhan explained the incident briefly, opting to obliterate the detail that Sehun kissed him. Jongdae patiently listened like the ‘mother’ he is to Luhan, and waited for the other to finish.

“I’m going to ask you some questions. Make sure to answer truthfully, okay?” Jongdae crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the couch. “Do you like him? Yes or no?”

“That’s impossible. You cannot fall for someone in just a period of seven days just because he confessed.”

“I am only asking you if the answer is ‘yes’ or ‘no.’”

“I… I do not know.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Wah, no—“

“Do you love Yifan? Yes or no?”

“I _liked_ him.”

“I was asking if you _love_ Yifan.”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s it,” Jongdae grinned triumphantly and clasped his hands together. “I knew it. You love Shixun.”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Luhan protested and leaned on the table. “You see, the whole incident happened seven days ago. Don’t you get it? Just seven days ago.”

“Are you sure that it is just because of what happened seven days ago?” Jongdae raised his eyebrow with a teasing smile, causing Luhan to frown. “Are you implying that I liked him before?”

“I wasn’t saying anything like that.” The other winked and rested his chin on his fists on the table. “If ever that it is really just seven days ago, then wow. It only took seven days for you to fall in love with Shixun. That’s the Wu effect.”

“Stop teasing me, eomma.” Luhan whined, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “You’re making it harder for me to think.”

“I am actually helping you, Luhan.” Jongdae said affectionately, his smile turning into a normal one. “Let me ask you. When did you meet Yifan?”

“College. Freshman year.”

“How about Shixun?”

“First year of middle school.”

“What were you like when you met Yifan?”

“What’s with all these questions?” Luhan desperately wailed, knocking his head on the table as if it would help in waking him up from this fucked up nightmare. “My head is whirling from all the questions.”

“It is because you won’t admit the truth to your own self.” Despite Jongdae’s soft tone, his words had an effect on Luhan like a wake-up call. “You kept on denying. You won’t admit that Shixun was the one who taught you that living is more than breathing and letting the days pass until your existence needs to cease. Can’t you still understand? He was there since you were a timid teenager that won’t get out of your shell. He was by your side during the good and bad times of your life. No matter how weird you think you are, did he ever let you feel that way?”

“No.”

“I am not aware of whatever secrets and queer habits you have, but I am certain that he bore with them all, right?”

Luhan sighed. “He always did. He pretends that he does not care but I know that he pays attention on the smallest details.”

“I bet he even lets you off the hook most of the time." Luhan timidly smiled at the statement, and looked out of the window to see the hustles and bustles of the people outside.

“He accepted me for who I am and never did anything to hurt me on purpose. He had always been with me; I just never noticed.”

“It is because you were too busy living up in whatever reading material you love to read. Luhan, the prince charming does not always need to come from a far away kingdom. Your love story does not always need to be the ground aiming to touch the skies. Life is not a k-drama where your leading man would always be the man who you bumped with in a subway or an alien from the outer space. Sometimes, they are just there. Around you, just a few blocks away from you… beside you. You just need to open your eyes.”

Luhan stared at the shiny table, watching how his downcast reflection looked troubled but convinced. “B-But… What if Shixun does not want me anymore?”

“So you are admitting that you want him for yourself, too.” Luhan couldn’t found himself disagreeing with his friend, and nodded his head. “You should figure it out then, Xiao Lu. Meet up with him and tell him your thoughts no matter how stupid and disorganized they may sound. Call him, send him a voice mail, message him, put a note in his locker, kneel on front of his house and tell him that you are now awake… do everything in your power for you to get the answer you need.”

“I am afraid…” Luhan bit his lower lip as he mumbled the soft answer. "I do not know what to do. This is new to me."

"Dear friend," Jongdae gestured to the table meters away from them, where a couple sat, their hands intertwined under the table while enjoying their meal. "Do you think that they just became like that in a snap of a finger?"

The couple looked so in love and happy by the manner they enjoyed and shared a single slice of cake and a small cup of macchiato. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that they became a couple without someone taking the courage to confess first?" Luhan shot the other a curious look, and Jongdae went on right after sipping his frappe. "Someone mustered enough guts to tell about their own feelings. Perhaps they went a lot together. Disapproving parents, different economic status, age gaps, opposing dreams and careers, more than we could ever imagine."

"Can I do it? Can I surpass those obstacles?" Luhan's voice started to waver from the sudden emotions surging inside his chest. "What if Sehun drops me all of a sudden once he gets tired of me? I... I do not want to be hurt."

"Baby deer, listen to eomma." Luhan's tensed shoulders relaxed once Jongdae's hands held his hands, comforting him. "You cannot live like a coward forever. People do not reach the end of the road if they do not explore what lies beyond their eyesight's reach. Don't fiction characters do the same? They do not just reach their dreams; they work and suffer for it. They wait patiently until they get what they want. Not everything will fall on your hands, Luhan. Sometimes, you also need to risk and do something. At least if you try, there is a chance that you won't lose him. If you do not try at all, then you will forever live in an endless cycle of ‘what ifs.’ He endured a lot and waited for so long. Isn’t it fair if you do the same?”

 

Luhan stayed mum, looking at their linked hands.

 

"Besides, do you think that Shixun's love is that shallow for him to just drop you?" Jongdae looked fondly on the other who shook his head as a response.

"I do not know him that well, but by the manner you told me, I think he will fight for you. He will choose you over anything else."

"Really?"

Jongdae hummed in approval. "He was there all along, maybe not since day one but he was there when you were still testing the waters of this chaotic world. He understood you when you cannot make sense of you own self. He knew you more than you know yourself. He taught you how to feel. He taught you that you do not need to be somebody else for others to love you."

"I want to believe you." Luhan mumbled almost inaudibly, but Jongdae caught it.

 

"Now, what are you waiting for? Call him.”

 

 

 

_"Ni hao. You have reached Wu Shixun. Unfortunately, I cannot take your call right now, but I would like to return it as soon as I can. Please leave me a message after the beep."_ Luhan sighed for the nth time of the evening. Sehun won't pick up. Perhaps, he is still upset or busy studying for their exams.

Luhan was disappointed to hear that his parents needed to go visit a dying close relative on his birthday. As much as Luhan wanted to go with them, he has exams on the coming Monday, so...

 

Still, Sehun won't pick up.

 

As Jongdae mentioned this afternoon, Zitao and him were busy reviewing for their own exams, so they cannot come the next day even if they wanted to.

Luhan guessed that he is bound to spend his birthday alone, studying and sleeping the whole day while holding a pity party with a cup of noodles and a pouch of jellies.

_Should I now leave a voice message?_

He closed his textbook because the words that used to be familiar to Luhan failed to make sense anymore. He dialed Sehun's number again, and once the default voice call message ended with a beep, he stared pouring out his heart.

"Hey, Sehun.” The name surprisingly rolled off his tongue smoothly, unlike the past days when he would mention his best friend’s—if they still are—name which would be followed by a choke.

“I want to tell you a lot of things but my time is limited so I will make this brief. I just want you to know that I..." he bit his lip, hesitating to say those words, but he went on. "I like you, too. N-no. I-I love you. It may be hard to believe, but maybe, deep in my heart, I always loved you. Perhaps I was just too naïve to notice how much you made an impact to my life." His voice cracked in between, causing him to pause for a while. "I just hope that you will come tomorrow and spend even just a minute or a second with me. I know you may be busy but... I do not have any food to serve you and I honestly do not care about those because all I want is for you to grace my day with your presence. I know that you may be mad at me and what I am asking for is selfish but…” Luhan choked back a sob, his emotions messing up his well-prepared speech. “A-Are you eating well? Are you taking care of yourself? I hope you do. I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for putting you in situations that hurt you so much. I won't force you to forgive me yet but I hope that we'll be okay again one day. I love you, Wu Shixun."

As soon as his voice message was sent, he broke down into sobs.

 

His mind drifted back to the day he forsook Sehun, that day when he attended the damned party instead of his best friend's birthday dinner.

 

And now, he is expecting Sehun to appear next day? How selfish of him.

 

He stared up the ceiling, his mind drifting to nowhere... to the party, Yifan, Sehun, the kiss, Jongdae’s words…

 

 

_Wait._

 

 

Luhan’s eyes protruded upon realization.

 

Suddenly, everything made sense.

 

He finally understood why he cried that day

 

Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew from that very day that it was not because Yifan has a girlfriend.

 

It was not because his long-time crush, the man of his dreams, is not for him.

 

Actually, he was happy for Yifan.

 

He was not even sad about that matter.

 

His heart shattered that cold, nippy night because of the realization that he wasted almost three years of nonsense daydreaming for someone that never meant more than an eye candy and an epitome of the perfect man for Luhan.

 

It was as if he was grieving over the fact that he felt... _nothing..._

 

It was just, _'he has a girlfriend? Wow. Congrats. Good for him.'_

 

He was supposed to feel something, like a sudden pain in his chest because his rosy, delusional dreams were shattered. He was supposed to cry over Yifan's girlfriend snagging a gold and for Luhan losing even before he tried.

 

He could not believe that he unconsciously made himself believe a lie he kept on professing to be the truth.

 

The worst of it all…

 

Was that he hurt his best friend at the expense of attending a fucked up party of someone who shouldn't matter.

 

He hurt someone dear to him just to force himself to deny the truth that he should have fathomed years before…

 

That, Sehun held a place in his heart that would never be occupied by anyone else.

 

With Sehun sending him off that nippy night, he felt empty. He never felt that way whenever he thought of the impossibility that Yifan would be his.

 

Something felt hollow inside him, but his heart felt heavy at the same time.

 

 

With Sehun, everything feels right; something that was lacking during the past days when he succumbed into an endless loop of stress and drama.

 

 

 

Morning.

It's already past ten. Luhan groaned, staring at the bedside clock's red flashing numbers. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, hoping to wake up because he needs to finish reviewing two whole chapters before sundown. Because he is lazy to go out of the house, he decided that he will just use his ample spare time on the evening in making a research paper that is due in two weeks.

But his body is betraying him again, telling him to go back to his peaceful slumber; otherwise, he will surely spend the day moping, blaming, pitying and hating himself.

Though, the thin walls of his house made him hear the slight shuffling outside his room, causing him to be alarmed.

He locked the door last night; no one else can break in, unless...  _Wait._

 

 

Only Sehun has the key to the Lu residence.

 

 

"Oh my God, oh my God." He scampered off his bed, almost falling face first on the floor had not his hand anchored him. He rubbed his eyes in hopes of removing whatever crust was there and wasted no time dashing out of his room.

He rushed into the kitchen where a delicious aroma wafted in the air, and was taken aback to see a _feast_ on his table.

A plate of newly fried onion rings is on the middle of the small table. Next to it are tarts stacked like a circular pyramid, a cup of chocolate and a triangular box of giant churros that made it took like a bouquet, and lastly, a bowl of steaming sukiyaki that indicated that someone just finished cooking it.

"Sehun, where are you?" He asked in a loud voice, but his shout just bounced back from the walls of his humble home.

"Sehun-ah?" He searched the living room, the bathroom and all of the rooms of the house but Sehun was nowhere to be found.

It may be stupid to do so, but he started opening the cupboards and peeked in the small spaces to see if a giant like Sehun became small enough to squeeze between them.

He opened the refrigerator, only to see a pitcher of taro milk tea and a gallon of mint chocolate ice cream—melted—in it.

 

He looked around. _No Wu Shixun._

 

 

With him all alone, his house never felt so big.

 

 

"Sehunnie... Sehun, please don't play a joke on me." He said in a muffled voice, his fists trying to wipe away the brimming tears from his eyes. "I know I may have screwed up, but please, show yourself. I miss you."

He could not take it. He cried. He sank on the floor, hugging his legs to his chest as ugly sobs came out of his petite body. He felt crushed, but he could not grumble. He deserves it for hurting a man who did nothing but protect and accept him.

He stopped though, when the sound of the front door being opened filled his ears.

"These are so heavy," he heard someone grunting at the door. A familiar sound of someone muttering curses under his breath made Luhan look up from his knees.

"Fuck that car. Just when I needed it the most to help me bring these things,” said the very familiar voice from the living room. “Damn. I should buy a new one. Gosh. When will that brat wake up? I'm starving."

A glistening Sehun, clad in a black tank top and basketball shorts appeared from the doorway of the kitchen, his arms' veins protruding from the heavy plastic bags that he was carrying.

"Sehunnie?" It's almost a whisper in the air, but it made the said man turn to him.

"Luhan?" Sehun blinked from the doorway. “Oh. You’re awake. Good. I’m hungry. I carried these gifts from the house way up to here. Stupid rusty car. It won’t work no matter what I did.” Sehun dropped whatever he was holding and gazed at the deer, who he just realized was… _crying?_

"Yah, why are you crying?" Sehun headed towards the sniffling male, crouching down to Luhan’s eyelevel. Sehun’s fingers grazed on the beauty's cheeks, causing Luhan to instantly feel better than he was during the past seven days of self-torment. Before a perplexed Sehun could say something more, he was wrapped into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Hey, Xiao Lu—"

"Please don't leave again," he sobbed on his best friend's chest. "I know that it is too late but I am sorry for not readily realizing what I really feel. I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for being so insensitive." He clutched the hem of Sehun's shirt, wounding his arms tightly around Sehun. "I promise to be good. I promise to be more sensible. I will be more appreciative of your efforts and if I need to pay for every single day that you were hurting because of me, I would be willing to kneel down and beg you to forg—"

"Shhh." A kiss was placed on the crown of Luhan's head, making him instantly stop and look at Sehun. “S-Sehun…”

"Stop saying those things. You do not need to say sorry." Sehun whispered while his hand rubbed comforting circles on Luhan's back. "You never did anything wrong, birthday boy."

"But I hurt you," Luhan sniffled, his voice quivering. "That day, when you confessed, I was too shocked to say anything. I didn't even spend your special day with you. I now know that I made a wrong choice so I am really sorry, Hunnie."

"It's okay." Sehun ruffled the deer's bed hair, and Luhan felt his stomach doing funny flips when he saw how Sehun's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "It's your birthday, dìdi. At least smile for me, hmm?" Normally, Luhan would have punched Sehun's arm for referring to him as a younger brother despite only an eight-day difference between their birthdays, but he was too overwhelmed to even complain.

"Before you even left a voice message, I already talked with your mama." Luhan's eyes widened at the revelation, and waited for Sehun to go on. "She told me that she knew that I was the reason that her son was acting like a wilting plant in the past days, and that I should properly confess to you."

Luhan gasped. "W-Wait. She knows?"

"I was caught off guard at the statement. I didn't say anything at first, but then she told me that your bàba and her had always noticed my affection for you, and how you never took interest in women. Plus, it is seems impossible for a straight, matured man to sleep with a Bambi stuff toy while surrounded with Jongin's posters."

"But some men do that," Luhan protested. "You also do that. Idols do that! It was just that I am so attached with Bambi because… y-you gave it to me."

A pink shade appeared on Sehun's cheeks, mirroring the ones on Luhan’s own face, causing Luhan to giggle. "Wait, Sehunnie," Luhan frowned, "aren't they mad that their only son is a disgrace?"

"You are not a disgrace, okay?" Sehun's words seemed so sincere and real that Luhan couldn't help but tear up.

"Stop crying, baby deer." Sehun whispered while wiping the other's cheeks as gentle as he could. "We should be celebrating. They requested their future son-in-law to stay in your house whole day because it is your special day."

 

 

_Future son-in-law._

 

 

Somehow, it sounded so right.

 

 

Everything is gradually falling in their rightful places.

 

 

Luhan blushed. "What about studying?"

"I brought my books with me," Sehun winked and detached himself from the birthday boy. "Check my gifts out first." Sehun stood and dragged the plastic bags towards Luhan's direction.

"You do not know what difficulties I encountered while buying those," Sehun said, crossing his arms as he watched Luhan stand and rummage the bags' contents on the kitchen counter. "In the yaoi bookstore, the sales man was looking at me weirdly. At the bookstore and DVD store, gosh. The cashiers thought that I was buying for my younger sister. A sales clerk even asked me if I am a single father."

Luhan grinned while staring at the yaoi manga, children's story book, Winnie the Pooh DVDs and some Rilakkuma stickers. Once he went back to unloading the bags, his hand bumped with something from below. He took a peek of what it was, and his eyes fell on a familiar face...

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WU SHIXUN." Luhan pulled out the album from the plastic bag and gawked at it. "Oh my gosh it is Nini's latest solo album oh my god—"

"It got delivered yesterday, after I listened to your voice message," Sehun chuckled, causing Luhan to blush. "I know how broke you are and how you want that so bad. The poster will come next week, I promise. It got delayed because the stock ran out because you know, Jongin is so damn popular."

"Thank you so much, Hunnie." Luhan hugged and smothered the other with cheek kisses, causing Sehun's face to flush at the affectionate gesture.

Luhan noticed that Sehun was reaching for something in his own pants pocket. He pulled away to see Sehun holding a Rilakumma envelope with Luhan's name on it.

"For me?" Luhan blinked, and he snorted when Sehun pointed at the envelope's name while mouthing 'are you blind?'

Luhan's hands took it, carefully opening the envelope. With trembling hands, he took out the letter and unfolded it.

 

 

_“I love you for who you are. I do not love you as a best friend or a brother. I love you as you, Xiao Lu. I love everything about you and it hurts me that you see yourself as a flawed being._

_Who cares if you are slow and dim-witted when it comes to non-academic and non-sports related stuff? Who cares if you only have slight curves and you’re flat as fuck? Who cares if you overreact on the most stupid things and have shallow interests? I do not. Why? Because I have always been in love with you. Always, since the first day I saw you in the first day of class. Not because of your pretty face, your eagerness and enthusiasm to listen to the boring lessons or your peculiarity, but I was captivated by how graceful_ _you were in your every movement and how careful and gentle you were when interacting with others._

_I do not care if you drool on my pillow every time that you sleep in my house. I do not care if you kept on bugging me in watching cheesy and romantic movie re-runs. I do not care if it seems that you love Kim Jongin more than me. I do not mind if someday you do not need me anymore; I will always be guarding you from afar. If you do find people who are way better than me and you decide to cut all ties with me, I will be more than thankful of being able to spend the building block years of my life with you, and that I was there watching you grow from the pretty bud you were to the fully bloomed flower you are today._

_I do not give a fuck if you do not have long hair. I do not care a bit if you have a prick instead of a pussy. I do not care at all if you get fat, dark, childish, overacting or whatsoever because you are the Xiao Lu that I love. I do not even care if you kiss someone on front of me, or tell me of your first ever sex with another man because I can always wait for you to notice me. All I care about is that you are happy._

_You're happy; then I'm also happy._

_Zhù nǐ shēng rì kuài lè, xiǎobǎobèi. Wǒ ài nǐ._

 

 

_\- Wu Shixun"_

"It is probably the worst love letter that ever existed but you know how much awkward I am and how much wrong words I choose but I—"

"I love you, Sehun." Luhan beamed at the elder, who blushed at the sudden bold declaration.

Sehun smiled and brought down the letter. "I love you, Xiao Lu."

Luhan realized that the gap between them is getting smaller, and he closed his eyes, ready to feel Sehun's lips...

 

 

 

_…and a paper._

 

"Eh?" He fluttered open his lids, and saw Sehun holding the love letter between their pressed lips. "What are you doing?" Luhan whined as he pulled away. "I want to feel your lips directly, not a paper!"

"At least I didn't kiss an umbrella like Kyungsoo did in that movie," Sehun snickered as he cupped his best friend's—and now, lover's face. "Your māma and bàba trust me. They told me that, 'not because our son is not a woman means that he is some easy cheap whore you can drag on bed whenever you like it.'" Sehun said it in a voice similar to Luhan's mother, causing the younger to laugh.

"Silly boy." Luhan said as he buried his face on Sehun's neck, inhaling the other's powdery scent.

"Odd dork," Sehun replied while caressing the other's locks, a sweet, satisfied smile painted across his lips, “but I love you, little deer."

 

 

 

That was the start of their happily ever after.


End file.
